Fragile
by Stitch and ohana
Summary: D'une certaine façon, ils pleuraient tous les deux un fantôme. Traduction de Fragile d' Estoma.


D'une certaine façon, ils pleuraient tous les deux un fantôme.

1.

Annie est assise à la fenêtre. Le soleil du printemps entre par les larges baies vitrées, éclairant son visage ainsi que le fauteuil posé près de la fenêtre. Les rayons se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et le salon derrière elle, touchant les photos dans leurs cadres en bois, les certificats et les dessins faits mains accrochés au frigo et dont les couleurs commencaient à passer. Les dessins, réalisés par un jeune enfant, dévoilaient un certaine forme de sagesse naive, et une profondeur dans sa perception que les adultes sont souvent surpris de trouver chez leurs enfants. Une de ses œuvres montrait un homme et une femme se tenant la main, lui avec des cheveux jaunes, elle avec des bruns. Une autre personne se tenait près d'eux le bas de son visage couvert de gris et une bouteille à la main, dont seulement trois doigts avaient été dessinés. Il faisait un signe de la main aux deux autres. Un autre dessin montrait les souvenirs que son fils Cai avait de son dernier voyage au district Deux, quand elle l'avait emmené voir Johanna et son mari. Des lignes courbes marrons représentaient les montagnes, dont chacune avait de la neige en son sommet (il s'était contenté de laisser le papier blanc à ces endroits), une route sinueuse était représentée par un trait de crayon noir. Précausionneusement perchée au milieu de la montage la maison de Johanna dans l'ancien village des Vainqueurs est représentée sous la forme d'un carré avec quatre petites fenêtres et de la fumée sortant de la cheminée.

Mais la plupart des dessins montraient les deux mêmes personnes. Cai se dessinait lui et sa mère en train de nager, ils les dessinait tous les deux sur la plage derrière la maison en train de faire un château de sable, il les dessinait dans un bateau tout simple avec des voiles blanches carrées. Mais les lèvres de sa mère dessinées au crayon rose ne souriaient jamais.

C'est le même soleil qui passe par cette fenêtre qui a effacé les couleurs des dessins remarqua pensivement Annie. Il montraient tous les effets du soleil, les jaunes criards s'étaient transformés en un grix sableux, le rouge avait pris la couleur des briques à la place de celle du sang, et les verts semblaient maladifs et pâles. Elle se demanda pourquoi Cai n'avait rien dessiné ces derniers temps et avec un soupir, se replongea dans l'écriture de son journal. C'est une habitude qu'elle avait gardé après ses mois de thérapie au district 13. _je sais que c'est complètement injuste de ma part d'être triste ! J'ai mon fils, et Johanna et Katniss, mais je suis toujours si seule,_ écrivit-elle, sa main glissant sur la feuille, sa peau aussi fine et fragile que le papier.

2 .

Le printemps au district 4 est changeant et imprévisible. Rapidement le soleil laisse place à des pluies torrentielles. Le ciel s'est ouvert et détrempe tout en dessous de lui pendant un long moment. Des gouttes de pluie grosses comme des larmes bombardent les fenêtres et le toit de la maison de Finnick et Annie dans le village des Vainqueurs. Bien qu'à l'époque ces maisons étaient censées représenter la générosité du Capitol, elles s'étaient peu à peu dégradées faute d'entretien depuis sa mort, neuf ans plus tôt. Les gouttes s'engouffraient sous le toit là où l'étain s'était soulevé de la charpente du toit. Sans répit, elles s'infiltraient jusqu'à ce qu'une vilaine tâche apparaisse au plafond de l'étage du haut. Doucement, une goutte d'eau se forma, resta un instant suspendue au plafond puis tomba sur le tapis.

Quand Cai trouva sa mère pour la prévenir elle portait un vieux Tshirt pour homme. Le col laissait ses épaules nues et le T-shirt lui arrivait aux genoux. Innocement, Cai lui demanda si elle l'avait emprunté à leur voisin, Mr Dock, mais elle se mit à pleurer. Effrayé, il se bottit contre elle, posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, et attendit qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Comme Annie n'avait aucune réaction, Cai attrapa son bras et le le souleva comme un poids mort avant de le laisser retomber autour de ses épaules. Puis il posa sa joue contrre la poitrine de sa mère et il pouvait senir sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur contre sa peau, mais elle était aussi absente qu'un fantô il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, mouillant la peau de sa mère, tout le corps de Cai tremblait sous la force de ses sanglots. D'une certaine manière, ils pleuraient tout les deux un fantôme.

Il décida de ne pas la prévenir pour l'eau. A la place il installa un seau en dessous de la tâche pour réceptionner les gouttes. Elles heurtaient le métal à chaque fois avec le même son métallique « ploc, ploc, ploc ». Et à la tombée de la nuit Cai du le vider et ajouter un autre seau car les tâches au plafond se multipliaient. Il dormit dans le couloir, enroulé dans un couverture prise dans son lit, effrayé à l'idée que les seaux débordent et inondent le tapis.

3.

Cai arrêta d'aller à l'école. Il n'y allait pas car il n'avait plus de vêtements propres, et rien à apporter pour son déjeuner non plus. La majorité de la nourriture livrée chaque semaine était dans des boites de conserves ou nécessitait d'être cuisinée, et c'est toujours sa mère qui le faisait. Cai mangeait du pain avec de la margarine et il ne coupait pas les tomates, le fromage ni le jambon car il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser les couteaux. Il n'avait pas pu s'occuper du poisson frais que le jeune livreur leur avait apporté, emballé dans un journal, mais il se serait senti coupable de le jeter alors il l'avait laissé dans le frigo et l'odeur s'était répandue dans toute la pièce. Annie n'avait pas remarqué car elle n'était pas descendue au rez-de-chaussée depuis une semaine, et elle n'avait même pas mangé les sandwichs qu'il lui apportait.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il se saisit du téléphone accroché au mur et hésita. Sur le frigo il y avait les numéros du docteur, de l'école et d'un ou deux amis de sa mère. Cai ne pensait pas que sa mère soit malade alors il ne composa pas le numéro du docteur, et il ne pensait pas non plus que son institutrice puisse faire grand-chose dans cette situation. Il ne voulait pas appeler Katniss car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue au district 12, il lui avait cueilli des roses et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Doucement et en faisant très attention il composa le numéro de Johanna. Ce fut son mari, un des Vainqueurs du district 2, qui répondit. Cai ne comprenait pas pourquoi on faisait autant d'histoires avec les Vainqueurs, sa mère en était un et il l'aimait même si elle ne semblait plus l'aimer.

« Ralentis, Cai » dit gentiment Falcon, alors que Cai lui expliquait que sa mère ne parlait plus et qu'il manquait l'école alors qu'il devrait y aller mais qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il était désolé que la maison soit si sale et que le poisson dans le frigo sente mauvais. « Je veux que tu te rendes chez tes voisins, les Dock c'est bien ça ? Nous allons régler tout ça très vite. »

4.

Johanna pris le premier train quittant le district 2, laissant ses filles avec leur père. Le visage de l'enfant qui l'accueuillit alors qu'elle avancait sur le chemin sableux vers le village des Vainqueurs semblait avoir vieilli de 10 ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux vert océans et ses cheveux ébouriffés comme si personne n'avait pris son de lui depuis un long moment.

« Où est ta maman Cai ? »

« Elle est dans la salle de bain et elle ne veut pas en sortir »

« d'accord. »

Il y avait une pile de bois derrière la maison avec une petite hachette pour couper les branches trop grosses pour entrer dans la cheminée. Personne n'y avait touché depuis des mois et le bois était froid et détrempé après avoir été laissé dehors durant l'hiver doux mais humide du district 4. La lame sortit facilement du bloc et elle semblait à sa place dans la main de Johanna.

« Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? » demanda anxieusement Cai, courant pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

« Je vais donner une bonne leçon à ta maman » grommela Johanna.

Elle frappa la porte de la salle de bain avec la hache mais le grincement des charnières fut la seule réponse . Johanna poussa Cai derrière elle d'une main et leva l'autre, les muscles contractés. Elle n'était pas aussi en forme que juste après son mariage, deux grossesses ayant eu raison de son corps athlétique, mais la porte ne faisait tout de même pas le poids face à elle. La lame de la hache s'y enfonça profodément, lacérant la peinture blance et passant au travers de la porte. Après trois autres coups bien placés, le verrou céda. Cai se rua à l'intérieur, passant sous le bras de Johanna, pour voir ce qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à voir : Annie était prostrée sur le carrelage sa tête tournée sur le côté pour éviter la flaque de vomi qui s'étendait doucement et couvrait ses lèvres, remplissant la pièce d'une odeur âcre.

« Maman ? » sa voix était aigue et effrayé mais Annie détourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder, ses longs cheveux emmèlés balayant le sol sale. « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne répond pas ? ». La colère de Johanna disparut, et pendant un instant elle fut de nouveau cette jeune fille terrifiée voyant sa sœur couchée dans la même position qu'Annie, mais dans une flaque de sang, pas de vomi. Les débrits de la portent pendaient lamentablement, toujours accrochés à leurs charnières. « Je crois juste que ton papa lui manque ». Johanna s'agenouilla près d'Annie et attira Cai avec elle. « Annie, je sais bien qu'il te manque, et que tu le vois partout ici. Tu as besoin de changement et de voir des gens. Viens avec moi au district 2 ».

5.

Annie referma son journal d'un claquement fort et audible sous la neige tombant doucement. Elle le mit dans sa poche et enfila une paire de gants avant de frotter ses mains gelées; le printemps était tardif au district 2. Ces gants étaient ceux de Fallon, les mains de Johanna étaient bien trop petites, elle les perdait donc un peu. La veste était à lui également, mais le bonnet en laine qui couvrait ses oreilles et descendait jusqu'à ses sourcils avait été fait par Johanna qui s'était essayée au tricot quand sa grossesse l'avait obligée à rester à la maison.

« Que est ce que tu fais maman ? »

Le regard d'Annie resta un moment vague, regardant la neige, et elle mit un moment à lui répondre. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda les flocons avec attention. Tari, l'ainée de Johanna, lui avait dit fièrement qu'il n'y avait pas deux flocons identiques et lui avait montré comment en découper un dans une feuille de papier, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration. Quand elle l'eut déplié, elle la prit par la main, lui montrant le reste des flocons qui décoraient le salon, et la créativité inépuisable des enfants avait fait en sorte qu'effectivement, il n'y en avait pas deux identiques.

Regarder la neige tomber avait un côté hypnotique, tout comme regarder les vagues s'écraser sur la plage. Mais Annie sourit parce que Johanna avait raison. Elle ne le ressentait pas comme une perte, car il y avait toujours un trou dans son cœur mais il était comme la neige qui se posait doucement sur le sol, recouvrant les trous hideux et les empreintes de pneus, les branches nues des arbres et adoucissant les angles. Elle voyait Finnick dans le creux de chaque vague, chaque vague s'écrasant sur les rochers à marée haute mais elle ne le voyait pas dans les flocons tombant doucement.

« Je regardais juste la neige » dit-elle, tapotant de la main la place à côté d'elle sur le porche. Cai s'assit et elle l'entoura de ses bras, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, appuyant son bonnet plus fermement contre ses cheveux. Encore une création de Johanna.

« Tari a dit que quand la neige arrêterait de tomber elle me montrerait comment faire un bonhomme de neige » dit-il, les joues rougies par l'excitation autant que par le froid. Il commença une autre phrase mais hésita.

Serrant son fils plus fort contre elle, Annie sourit « Tu crois que je pourrais apprendre aussi ? »


End file.
